Lost Angel
by phantomgirl27
Summary: Arianne is a girl trying to live life without a family. Her mother murdered and her father unknown. Life was a big mystery to her, until she met Erik... now her life has changed. Could Erik somehow be connected to her unknown past? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic and im hope someone will eventually read it. I also have it posted on but I hope to find more readers here. **

**It's based on the 2004 movie made by people who have a lot more money than I do. I don't not own any of the characters except for the ones I made up and I did take song from the movie and I do not own those and I did change few lines on one of them.**

**Please tell me what you think and I'll let you get on with reading.**

**phantomgirl27**

**Lost Angel**

**Prologue:**

Before Christine there was another love in the Phantom's life and even Madame Giry didn't know about her. She was a young dancer who lived in the ballet dorms and was the best dancer the opera house had ever seen in a girl her age. She was also an artist and many wondered what she was doing in a place like the Opera Populair. Most thought she should be in an art studio madding thousands, but she loved to dance more than she loved to draw and paint.

She was one day exploring a hidden passageway hidden in one of the girl's dormitories, when she came across a boy in the passageway. She had never met or seen this boy before. She only briefly noticed that he wore a mask. The boy tried to run away, but the girl followed him to a dead end.

"There is no where else to run," she said

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me why do you run from me? There is nothing to fear from Me." 

"It's not me who fears you it's you who should fear me! Trust me when I say that I'm doing you a favor by running away!"

"I do not see anything frightening about you. In fact I see a much neglected boy, that the world fears or is it… the boy who fears the world?"

Radiant green eyes stared out from under the black mask and shined like gems in the soft light from the girl's candle. The eyes were sad and looked like they had seen the cruel side of life that many do not ever experience. The eyes also showed a cleverness and genius the world had not yet witnessed.

At that moment this girl knew there was something extraordinary about this boy, but she could not place her finger on it. This boy was hiding something and she was going to find out what it is.

"You have no idea what I have gone through in my short life!"

"Well then why don't you tell me?" 


	2. Chapter 1 Arianne

**Chapter One ****  
****Arianne ******

Arianne sat in her bed in the girl's dormitories. The only source came from a small candle next to her bed.

She was thinking about her mother and what had caused her mysterious death. Her mother left her with her sister Carrie about three days after Arianne was born. She was found murdered a day later, on her way to pick up her infant daughter. The murderer was never found. 

One of the few items Sophia Revelle did leave behind was a beautiful necklace. She said that the necklace was given to her by Arianne's father, but no one knows who this mysterious father is or even if he knows about Arianne.

The necklace itself was stunning. A silver heart-shaped pendant hung on a silver chain and in the middle of the heart was a diamond. This diamond was the only of its kind. It changed color and was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen.

Of course Arianne kept the necklace hidden under her shirt when she wore it and when she was not wearing she put it somewhere extremely safe and almost never in the same place.

Sophia also left a mysterious letter, which read:

_Arianne, __  
__I write this letter, because I'm afraid something might happen to me and I don't want you to go down with me. I've fought hard to keep us safe so I can be there with you, but I'm afraid it's just not enough. I write this letter and I give you my necklace, so you will always have a part of me and that you will always know there is at least one angel in heaven watching out for you. ___

_This necklace means so much to me and I hope it will mean a lot to you too. The necklace was given to me by your father as a symbol of his love for me and now I give it to you as a symbol of my love for you. You may never remember me and may never get the chance to love me as I love you, but always remember that I will always be there for you. ___

_I have but a few things to ask of you as you. The first I must ask that you train as hard as possible at the opera and become the best ballerina you can be. Next I want you to find a man that can care for you just as much as I would. Also, I want you to sing! I expect that someday you could be one of the greatest singers in the world! Last, I want you to learn to see. I want you to look past all the things that hide the beauties and sometimes the horrors of the world, because nothing is ever what it seems! ___

_I write this in the hope that you will never read it. Just remember I will always be proud of you no matter what you do in life as long as you're happy. Never forget that I will always love you and whenever you need me I'll always be there. ___

_Your Loving Mother, __  
__Sophie Revelle_

Arianne looked up from the letter and looked up at the time it was eleven forty-five according to the big ticking clock on the wall next to her bed. It was time to leave. All the girls in the dormitories were asleep and Christine would be heading down to the stage already. Arianne grabbed the candle on the nightstand next to her bed and silently crept out of the room.

She had first followed Christine to her secret voice lessons seven years ago when Christine was only twelve and Arianne eight. She remembered that night very clearly and she would never forget what she heard. Apparently it was one of Christine's first lessons and she had a good natural voice, but the mysterious voice called out from the orchestra pit and coached her through the notes as he played them on the piano…

**1863 ****  
**  
Arianne sat behind the curtain on the stage silently listening to 12-year-old Christine sing. Arianne knew she could sing just as good, if not better than Christine, even if she was just eight years old.

As she listened to Christine practice she noticed that Christine had a tendency to make the same mistakes and was sort of a slow learner. Well, she wasn't stupid or anything, but she seemed rather oblivious and tied up in her own thoughts and really distracted. Most girls were like that, but not Arianne. She was extremely smart and gifted for her age. She read books way past her years and was the best at everything she tried. Whether it be music, reading, art, games, puzzles, anything at all! Basically she was an adult stuck in a child's body and even then she is even considered smarter then most adults.

She listened to the instructions given by the mysterious man from under the stage and sub-consciously started to improve her singing technique without even singing. Now remember that I told you that she's a practically child genius, so her mind can learn harder things without much thought!

Christine continued through her lessons and exercises and the voice comments and commands along the way.

The lesson went on for an hour or so until the voice called out from under the stage.

"You may go to bed now and do not forget to practice!"

"Yes, my angel," replied Christine and she headed off to bed.

So that's who he is, a person known as Angel. She could tell that this could get quite interesting in the future.

**1870 **

Arianne was now sitting in her usual spot backstage listening to Christine and the phantom. She had long ago figured that Christine's "angel" was none other than the Phantom of the Opera.

The lesson was uneventful, but at the end the phantom said something unexpected.

"You have worked hard these last few years and tomorrow you will have you big debut. You will be singing the main role in tomorrow's performance. You are ready."

"Thank you angel, but Carlotta is singing tomorrow, so how is that possible?"

"Let's just say that Carlotta will be a bit crushed by the competition? Now go and get some sleep, you will need it tomorrow. Good night." 

Without another word Christine returned to her dormitory. Arianne left a few moments later. When she climbed into bed she didn't go to sleep right away. She lay awake for a long while thinking on what the phantom meant by being "crushed".

More thoughts flooded her mind. She thought on how far she had come from the first time she had been to Christine's lesson. She had sung anything she could get her hands on even if she found sheet music mysteriously next to her bed. She knew she could sing just as good if not better than Christine.

Both her mother's letter and the phantom's harmonic voice inspired her to sing as best she could. Ever since she first heard the phantom's voice she felt a connection with him and she could feel pain and sorrow in that wonderful voice, but she didn't think about it much longer, because she soon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 The Man In the Shadows

**Chapter 2**

**The Man in the Shadows**

It was very late and Arianne close to heading back from the stage. Neither Christine nor the Phantom had showed up. She had found out a long time ago that the mysterious man was in fact the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

She started to head back to the dormitories when a drunken voice rang out, "Now what do we have here," it was Joseph Buquet the stagehand. "A little ballet rat out of bed at this hour? How naughty of you, but what a pretty one you are!"

He was only inches from her face and she could smell the whiskey in that horrid breath of his. His words were slurred and singsong like as if he was walking in a dream.

"Looky here! No one's around! It's just you and me! All alone!"

Then all of a sudden he lunged at her so fast she had no time to react. His powerful rough hands muffled her screams as he pusher her to the ground. She kicked and swatted at him, but to no avail. He was on top her now and began to do horrifying things to her. When all of a sudden a voice full of rage came out of the darkness.

"Get away from her you measly scoundrel," the voice shouted and out stepped the Phantom of the Opera.

Joseph leaped up and ran as soon as he knew who was standing next to him, leaving young Arianne sobbing silently on the floor. She had rolled into a protective ball with both hands clutching her necklace.

Silently the phantom kneeled down next to the shattered girl. He tried to get her to uncurl herself enough to calm down.

Then he began to sing,

"No more thoughts of darkness,

Let me dry your tears.

I'm here,

No one will harm you,

My words will warm and calm you,

To guard you and to hide you…"

Slowly she loosened up her tight, protective ball and stopped crying, but she never let go of the necklace. She needed all the strength she could get and the necklace provided the biggest amount of comfort possible. The song ended and Arianne found herself yearning for more.

There were so many thoughts that clouded her mind. She opened her mouth to speak to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

"We must get you back to bed," with that her scooped her up and carried her off to the dormitories.

When he set down into her bed she was already asleep. He looked at her for a brief moment and saw the beautiful and familiar necklace.

Before he left he said one last thing, "I'll be watching you Arianne. Now more than ever. Your angel is here for you…"


	4. Chapter 3 Behind the Mask

**Chapter 3 ****  
****Behind the Mask**

Arianne got up slowly the next morning. The horrors from the previous night were still fresh in her mind. She did her best to keep moving and to keep her mind busy, but her mind always floated back to the horrible darkness of the night. Whenever someone reached out to her or tried to touch her shoulder she flinched and shrank back. She could still hear his horrible voice and smell the vile stench of his breath. 

Near the end of the day, Brennaka, Arianne's best friend, took her hand a lead her to a private spot in the vacant orchestra pit and forced to tell her what was wrong.

"Arianne you must tell me! I know something is wrong. I'm your best friend and you are mine and best friends trust each other! I can help you!" 

Arianne's lip quivered and tears were about to spill. "Oh Brennaka! It was horrible!"

Then Arianne burst into tears, sobbing into her friend's shoulder. Brennaka eventually got Arianne to tell the horrible tale of the night before. She told Brennaka everything from Christine lessons, to being rescued by the Phantom.

"Brennaka, you must promise me you will tell no one! I don't want anyone to know!"

"We must at least tell Madame Giry. She'll know what to do about Joseph, but I have no idea how she will react to the part about the ghost."

"But he isn't a ghost! He's a man! A wonderful man! He saved me!" 

"I know, but maybe Madame Giry doesn't know that. It's getting late we will tell Madame Giry in the morning, okay?"

"Fine, but don't go without me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

Arianne was laying in the dark, but she couldn't sleep, so she decided to risk going for a walk. She silently got out of bed and went out the door. Every step she took was plagued with caution and her senses were on high alert for any sign of movement. She silently walked down to the empty stage and just lay down in the middle of the stage crying.

"On a midnight walk?" A very familiar and loving voice came out of the shadows.

Arianne stopped crying and looked up.

"I thought you might come here tonight. You are a brave girl. Just like your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"Oh yes. She was a wonderful dancer!"

He walked out and onto the stage.

"Yes, she was! One of the best, most tell me. I'm sad I never knew her." 

"I knew her quite well. One of the few brave enough to get to know me." 

There was a short silence and Arianne gazed across his face, the right side of it covered in the white mask.

"What is you name," she asked

"Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know. Names can help people get to know each other." 

"Well if you put it that way. My name is Erik."

Arianne opened her mouth to speak, but Erik stopped her.

"I know. Your name is Arianne."

"How did you know?"

"I know everyone's name here."

"Well I guess that makes you a spy!"

"Well I wouldn't say that. Maybe something more like… observant." 

There was another short silence and Erik came and sat next to Arianne.

"I never got to thank you for what you did, so… um… thank you." 

He just stared. She could see all the pain, sorrow, regret, and beauty in his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful; a lovely greenish-blue, like the ocean on a clear day.

"Your eyes," she said, "they're beautiful."

"Thank you…" he paused, "I see her in you… like a dream and it's as if she's here again. You're so much like her…"

She knew he ment her mother. "Everyone tells me that, but they have no idea where I got my light brown hair or my eyes. Maybe I got them from my father, but I never met him either."

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, no one knows. Some think it just an accident and a mistake by my mother, but my mother always said he was the man she was to marry. Others think he deceived her and left her alone after he was finished with her. I know my father would never do that to her, because I know my mother would never do anything with a man, unless she was truly in love."

"I don't doubt that. Your mother was great woman. She knew good from bad and right from wrong. I can't see her doing anything wrong." 

There was short pause.

"Are you afraid of me," he asked

"No. Why would I be?"

"You do know why I live below the opera, in the shadows?"

"Not really, but you saved me from that horrible man and I know you a kind person, so why should I fear you?"

"I have lived most of my life in the vaults of the opera house, hiding. I have met only three people in person. My face keeps me from living a normal life and those who see me run in fear. It is my curse. My mother and father abandoned me as a child. My own parents couldn't stand the sight of my face."

"Show me."

"No. You will run in terror like all the others." He turned away from her not wanting to meat hr eyes.

"No I won't. You can trust me."

Slowly Arianne reached for his mask. He did not try to stop her. She gently pulled the mask away from his face and beheld the distorted flesh behind the mask. She reached up and softly caressed the bumps and lines in the skin.

"You're beautiful," she whispered.

Tears fell down both their faces. The world's cruelties brought them together. Arianne's murdered mother, taken away and forced a girl to try to live life without a mother and Erik's face brought torment and suffering to his world. They shared a bond, unspoken and unknown, but Arianne only knew half of the story. 


	5. Chapter 4 Death Shows No Mercy

**Chapter 4 ****  
****Death Shows no Mercy **

Joseph swung back and forth on the end of a rope. Arianne felt nothing and only watched in silence as he strangled to death. He had taken something away from her she could never have back. Now as she watched she said only one thing.

"May god show no mercy to you, as you gave none to me."

Arianne looked up and saw Erik; he was holding the rope that was tided around the dying man's neck. Strangely no one else seemed to notice him. His eyes were full of hatred and vengeance.

Joseph stopped struggling and Erik let the rope fall from his hands. People were running and shouting in a state of chaos and confusion. Arianne silently and calmly walked back to her dormitory.

Erik showed no mercy to the man who had caused so much pain to the people he loved. He watched him strangle and die at the end of the rope he held. This man deserved to die. Arianne wasn't his only victim, but one of many and Joseph had been getting away with it for years and now he met his end, but before Erik had shoved him off he said one thing into Joseph's ear.

"Death shows no mercy…" 


	6. Chapter 5 The Ball

**_ok! i havent gotten a lot of reveiws so im guessing this isnt my best work, but im going to finish just for the heck of it. if you think the story is even okay please tell me! this is my first fic and im only in the 7th grade, so that has to count for something!! well here's the next chapter and i'll get more pretty soon! PLEASE REVEIW!!!!_**

**Chapter 5 ****  
****The Ball **

Arianne woke the next morning to find a note next to her bed, it read:

_Arianne, __  
__Tonight there is a masked ball being held here at the opera house, as you already know. I would very much enjoy it if you came. You may bring two friends if you like. I know children are not allowed to attend, but they will make an exception; I'll make sure of it, just make sure you do not use the front entrance. _

_Do not worry about costumes. Just go see Madame Giry. She is a friend of mine and knows of many costumes. I know she'll enjoy your company. _

_I hope to see you at the ball. _

_Your Obedient Servant, __  
__Erik _

Arianne put the letter in a safe place and then ran off to find Brennaka. She was down in the kitchen eating an apple. Arianne quickly explained the letter.

"I want you to come to the ball with me."

"Of course I will go! Who in their right mind wouldn't and best of all we get to go together!"

The girls spent the whole morning talking about the ball. Arianne left her friend at about 3 o'clock and went in search of another person.

He was sitting reading a book up in one of the many storage rooms.

"Hello Christopher," she said quietly.

"Oh, hello Arianne!"

"What are you reading?"

"Oh nothing, just a little something my mother gave me."

He put the book down and stood up. He was only 16 and he towered over nearly everyone.

"Are you going to the ball tonight," she asked.

"No. Why would I be? My family isn't nearly rich enough to go to anything like that, besides no one under 18 is allowed."

"Well, I just wanted to know if you would go with me." She stared down at her feet and hoped she didn't look like a fool.

"How are you getting in?"

"Well let's just say I have friends in high places."

"Oh do you then?"

"Well more like low places actually." She quickly changed the subject. "Brenaka and I are going to get our costumes in a few minutes. Would you like to come?"

"Well I guess I can't say no and disappoint you, so I guess so."  
A wide joking grin spread across his face. "What are we waiting here for? Let's go get ready for the party!"

They met Brennaka outside Madame Giry's room.

"She'll be out in a minute," said Brennaka, "She's talking with the managers about tonight's 'security' plans."

Right then the door burst open and Madame Giry shoved the two managers out of her office.

"I know no more about the phantom then you two," she said, "besides do I look like the head of security? I'm the ballet instructor, not the director of a protection agency!!"

The two managers walked away very annoyed. They didn't even notice the three teenagers waiting for a word with Madame Giry.

"I thought they would never leave," said Madame Giry as soon as they were out of earshot, "always bothering me about Erik."

A wave of confusion came across Christopher face at the mention of Erik, but he didn't ask any questions.

"You must be here for costumes, am I right?" Madame Giry asked. "Come we have a wide selection of costumes here."

She led them off to one of the storerooms. When she opened the door to the small room they were greeted be many beautiful ball gowns and many formal suits.

"They are from an old production," explained Madame Giry, "We once did an opera and we had all these ball gowns made and we only used them a few times and then they were sent here. They have been here ever since."

"They're beautiful," said Brenaka in a voice filled with awe and wonder.

The small group spent a long while picking out costumes.

Brennaka found a graceful white ball gown with a low neckline; her mask was silver with lots of rhinestones.

Christopher found a classic black suit and a black an white mask that covered his whole face mask. It was a simple costume, but that's they way he liked things, smooth and simple.

Arianne found a grey and black gown and a mask that matched Christophers. She also found a pair of glave to go with her outfit.

"Ah you three will look wonderful," said Madame Giry. A rare smile spread across her face. "Now I must go get ready! I will see you all at the ball."

"Remember, don't us the main entrance," Arianne warned and the tree went their separate ways to get ready for the ball.

* * *

Brennaka and Arianne walked to the ball together. They met Christopher at the top of the ballroom's staircase. Arianne smiled. They all looked strange behind the masks they wore. 

They went dancing among many others. No one seemed to notice them. They were having the time of their lives and Christopher even chanced a solo dance in the middle of a circle. People even silently applauded his very distinctive dance.

Then Arianne saw them. Christine and Raoul; dancing like there wasn't a care in the world. She knew about Erik's feelings for her and that would mean trouble.

They continued dancing and soon she almost forgot about Christine. Then out of nowhere came Erik. He was dress in all red and had a very long cape. Everyone froze where they stood or slowly edged away. Arianne stood on the stairs next to a large marble pillar and peeked around the edge to get a look at Erik. They made eye contact for a few moments, but he didn't recognize her under her mask.

_"Why so silent good monsieurs? __  
__Did you think that I had left you for good?" _

Arianne sensed something different in him, more anger and frustration.

_"I have written you an opera. __  
__Don Juan Triumphant!" _

Erik brought out the score and threw it towards the ground. When it slammed against the marble floor Arianne was sure there was something wrong. Something was bothering him, but what?

He continued to walk around and give instructions to various people. Then he met eyes with Christine and everything changed. That was it! Christine must have done something to make him mad!

_"Should she wish to excel, __  
__There is much still to learn, __  
__If pride would let her return to me, __  
__Her teacher… her teacher…" _

They're eyes met and it seemed as if the world around them melted away and it was just the two of them. Love filled Erik's beautiful eyes; curiosity and fear filled Christine. She felt nothing for him… just interest and pity. Then the world snapped back into focus. He had spotted Christine's ring on the chain around her neck.

_"Your chains are still mine! __  
__You belong to me!" _

Erik ripped the necklace off, a trapdoor opened beneath him and he disappeared from sight. Raoul jumped in after him and the door shut behind him.

"We have to go," Arianne said, "I need to leave. Erik needs my help."

Christopher had, had enough of being in the dark, "Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Okay," she replied. "Brennaka if I'm not back by morning tell Madame Giry I've gone to find Erik. I hope I will be back tonight."

"I will wait up for you," Brennaka responded.

"Christopher fallow me." Arianne took his hand and led him outside. They found a private spot in the ally way.

"I have never seen him like that before. He was so angry. So much fear in his eyes… he was afraid of losing her." Arianne began.

"Who is he?"

"Erik. He is the Opera Ghost, but he alive and he is a wonderful man. He saved me from a horrible fate…"

She recited the tale once more of the dark night she first met the phantom. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears from falling again. Christopher just sat there in silence and listened to the whole account without so much as a peep.

"I have to go to him. I have to find him. I need to make sure he is okay!" Arianne cried. Tears were again threatening to spill over.

Christopher took her into his arms. "I cannot stop you only offer my help and support. If you want me to go with you I will."

"No I must do this on my own."

"Then go. Go and help him you know where I am and I can… will do anything you ask of me."

"Thank you. I could never ask more of you… except maybe… for your love…"

"You have that too." He said slowly. "Now go!"


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets

**Chapter 6 ****  
****Secrets **

Arianne reached the stables. She stood a few moments to gather her thoughts in the dim light. The smell of hay and horses was very strong. She needed to find out what was wrong with Erik, but she had a pretty good idea that it had something to do with Christine.

"What is wrong with him? That was not the Erik I know. What has the world done to him?" she whispered aloud.

"There is nothing wrong with him," said a voice from the shadows. "There is much about him you still do not know and there are things that you do not yet know about yourself."

Erik stepped out of the shadows into the gloomy lighting. He had changed out of the Red Death outfit he wore at the ball and now wore his usual dress suit and cape and he looked really irritated.

"What is there I don't know about myself, yet you seem to know? If it concerns me I have the right to know!"

"You will know soon enough! The things I know are dark and painful. Things you are not yet ready to hear and things that are just too painful for me to tell. I myself am not ready to say it, because I still have not accepted the truth yet, I have to learn more, before I share anything with anyone."

He walked over to a dark corner of the stable and brought out a jet black saddled horse.

"Erik," said Arianne quietly

"Yes?"

"Please be careful. I feel something might happen… very soon."

He sighed and came over too her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Soon i will tel you what I know, but the time is not yet."

Tears again threatened to spill over as she looked into his eyes. "I… just don't want to lose you too…"

A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away.

"I promise I will come back. I will protect you, I am you angel as you are mine." He reached into his pocket. "Here take this." It was a small silver figure of an angel. "This is my lost angel and as long as you have her you will always have a part of me."

"She is beautiful."

"I must go, before it gets too early! Arianne... don't forget to sing…"

With that he rode off into dark the Paris streets. She ran after him for a few steps and watched him disappear from sight. She looked down at the angel in her hand and she knew something terrible was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 7 The Point of No Return

**Chapter 7 ****  
****The Point of No Return **

_"We have all been blind, __  
__And yet the answer is staring us in the face! __  
__This could be out chance, __  
__To ensnare out clever friend." _

_"We're listening," _

_"Go on," _

_"We shall play his game, __  
__Perform his work, __But remember we hold the ace! __  
__For if Miss Daae sings, __  
__he is certain to attend!" _

_"We are certain the doors are bared!" _

_"We are certain the police are there!" _

_"We are certain they're armed!" _

_"The curtain falls his reign will end!" _

Words spoken by men who are set on making sure Erik lives in turmoil, when will it end? Arianne looks down at the angel in her hand and fear fills her heart. She must warn Erik.

She quickly wrote a letter saying:

_Erik, __  
__I heard Raoul and the two managers plotting against you in the upcoming performance. They are setting a trap and I must ask you to please not attend! There will be police and everything. There must be another way for you to see the performance. I will try and see what I can do here, but im afraid it's not much. I hope this letter will reach your hands. Please reply soon as soon as possible! __  
__You're Friend, __  
__Arianne _

She gave the note to Madame Giry and she found that she had done the same, but agreed to give Erik the note anyway.

"He is a stubborn man," Madame Giry said after Arianne gave her the note. "He will need all the notes we can give him and even then I think he will never give in... he loves her too much. That Christine, I love her like a daughter and I have warned her, but yet she stills seems oblivious to the danger. She is rather a slow learner always has been, but what she lacks in learning skills she makes up with talent and luck!"

The next day Arianne received a response to her note.

_Arianne, __  
__I received your letter from Madame Giry and I wanted you to know that I have already made arrangements that will keep me safe and keep the opponents guessing. If anything should fail in my plan would like to explain to you in person a back up plan. I can't tell you my plan, but there are other things you need to know. Please meet me later this evening at 12 am on the stage and I will explain in more detail. __  
__For Now, __  
__Erik_

Piangi stepped behind the red and black curtain and Christine walked onto the stage.

_"No thought within her head, __  
__But thought of joy. __  
__No dreams within her heart, __  
__But dreams of love." _

The out steps… Erik? So this was his plan. He had no intention to just sit and watch he was going to be in it, but what happened to Piangi?

_"You have come here, __  
__In pursuit of your deepest urge." _

What was he doing? There was a code behind his words and Arianne tried desperately to figure it out.

_"Past the point of no return, __  
__No backward glances. __  
__Our games of make believe, __  
__Are at an end."_

Arianne watched from behind Madame Giry as Erik walked slowly around the stage. His eyes full of hope and passion.

_"Abandon thought and let the dream descend!" _

Something is going to happen and it's not going to be good. She could feel it. Christine is just too young.

_"How long should we two wait, __  
__Before we're one? __  
__When will the blood begin to race, __  
__The sleeping bud burst into bloom. __  
__When will the flames at last consume us?!" _

uh oh...

_"The bridge is crossed, __  
__So stand and watch it burn! __  
__We've passed the point of no… return!" _

The two were now standing on top of the bridge built specially for this performance. Erik had Christine in a passionate embrace, but then he did something that was not in the opera, he began to sing again.

_"Say you'll share with Me, __  
__one love, one lifetime, __  
__Lead me save me from my solitude." _

"It's going to happen now! God!" thought Arianne. Erik was purposing in his own way, yet all Christine could do was stand there looking pretty!

_Say you want me with you, __  
__Here beside you. __  
__Anywhere you go! __  
__Let me go too! __  
__Christine… that's all I ask of…" _

Before Erik could finish Christine tore off his mask and wig exposing him to the whole audience! People began to scream, Arianne say the look of pain and betrayal on Erik's face which quickly turned to anger.

Erik pulled out his sword and slashed a rope near him. The chandelier began to shake. People screamed more. People were running everywhere. Erik kicked a lever near his foot which released a trap door and he fell with Christine down to below the stage.

The chandelier began to fall. People began scattering at it hurled towards them. The beautiful ceiling fell apart as the chain supporting the chandelier ripped through it.

"Oh God Christine!!! What have you done?!" said Arianne.

The chandelier landed right on top of the orchestra pit and narrowly missed Monsieur Reyer. Curtains caught fire. People ran for their lives, if there was ever a time to go to plan B this was it.


	9. Chapter 8 Down to the Lair

**Chapter 8 ****  
****Down to the Lair ****  
**  
Arianne ran for Christine's dressing room. The night before, Erik had shown her the secret passage that led to his underground liar.

She ran from the stage hoping to reach the room before it was consumed by the flames, but the fire spread very quickly and there was people running all around. It was very slow going against the torrent of people.

As she ran there were more and more flames around her and less people. Searing hot pieces of wood fell onto her back and burned her neck; it was a miracle her dress didn't catch fire! She finally reached the dressing room and finds it was luckily still untouched by the fire.

She walked up to the large mirror on the wall and began to search for the secret button that unlocked the mirror. She couldn't find it.

Flames began to enter through the door that she had carelessly left open. The room began to burn quickly with all the draping on the wall and abundance of sheet music lying around. Arianne began to panic and franticly began to search for the button again.

She quickly looked up the side of the mirror several times pushing every point her fingers fell on. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back. She glanced back quickly to see that the flames were vast approaching and she search faster.

Her skin began to burn as the flames got closer and closer. Finally she found it and she couldn't keep the smile of relieve off her face as she pressed the button the mirror slid to the side. She almost jumped into the dark passage way beyond.

Quickly she slid the mirror shut and watch as the flames consumed the last bit of the room. Arianne looked down and noticed the small holes burnt into her dress and the pain of the burns finally settled in. She felt around her face a bit and pulled her hand quickly away when she felt a horrible sting when her hand reached he right eye. It would have to wait till later.

She pulled out the notes she had took the night before to tell her where to turn to get through the winding passages that was Erik's home. Erik had left her a lamp to help guide her way through long passageways.  
She started walking and slowly made her way through the gloomy tunnels. Right, left, straight, watch that trap door. Finally she made it to the edge of the underground lake; a small boat lay on the shore with a one paddle lying inside.

Gently she pushed the boat into the water, got in and started to paddle. Her burns were hurting horribly she knew she had gotten more burnt than she had originally thought, but she had to reach Erik; God knows how much pain he's in.

She rowed for a while until finally she heard something.

_"You alone can make my song take flight. __  
__It's over now, __  
__The music of the night!"_

It was Erik. His voice was full of pain and despair. Sounds of shattering glass came out of the gloom. Arianne rowed faster and soon she reached Erik's lair.

Several mirrors were broken, but there was no Erik. This was not part of the plan. She found one of Erik's masks, but still there was no Erik.

Then she found shards of a mirror next to a curtain, strange. She pulled back the curtain and revealed a long dark and narrow passage. She grabbed a lamp and started down the passage.

Every step she took sent shocks through her body; the pain of the burns was almost unbearable. Her sight began to blur and she began to fell dizzy, but some how she continued through the passage.

* * *

Erik stopped abruptly, someone was fallowing him. He listened intently and heard the sound of footsteps behind him. They were uneven as if they were limping. A glow came up around the corner. It began to get brighter, too late to run and then Arianne fell into view.

She said one thin "Erik!?" Then she fainted.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Erik shouted to the gloom.

Her face and body was badly burned and her lovely light hair had been singed. He had to get them somewhere safe and he knew just the place.


	10. Chapter 9 After the Fire

**Chapter 9 **

**After the Fire**

Erik trudged through the dark, cold Paris streets. He carried the unconscious Arianne and slowly made his way to his destination. He but one person left to turn to and he had no idea how she'd respond to him show up in the position he was in. No mask and no proper clothes for the cold weather, but Arianne needed help.

Her face was badly burned and her arms were severely scorched by the flames. She needed a doctor and fast. How could he have done this to her? Everything was his fault. Nothing good ever came from him.

Finally he reached his destination. He rang a bell on a small house and slumped onto the doorstep. The sound of foot steps came towards the door.

"Who is there," asked a women's voice from behind the door.

"Carrie," he replied breathlessly, "it's Erik. I need you help. I had no where else to go."

"Erik?" The door slowly opened.

Light poured out onto the street. Carrie gasped as she took in the sight of the man sitting on her doorstep.

"Come in! Quickly!"

Erik got up and carried Arianne into the house. The house was small, with only a little kitchen, living room and two bedrooms.

"Come this way," said Carrie.

She led them down a short hallway and into the small bedroom at the back of the house. There was a small bed in the room and Erik lay Arianne down on it.

"Thank you Carrie. I have no idea what I would do without you," Erik said.

"I will send for a doctor in the morning and I will contact Madame Giry as soon as possible."

"Thank you," said Erik

Carrie left and returned with some blankets and a small pillow and Erik made his bed on the floor.

"I'm sorry there isn't more room," she said, "but since Jon died, I've had no need for a large home."

She was talking of her late husband, who had died a few years previous.

"Please try and get some sleep," Carrie said. "We will sort out everything in the morning."

* * *

Arianne drifted between worlds. Fragments of thoughts, dreams and voices drifted through her head. She had no way of telling of what was dream and what was real. Faces fell in and out of focus. Time was non existent. She wandered though the realms of dreams and life. Song and voices surrounded her. 

Then everything was just different. She felt awake, but she wasn't all the way there. She was walking through a beautiful garden and a voice called out to her.

"_Arianne… Arianne…"_

It was a women's voice. She fallowed the sound and found a beautiful women sitting on a large rock. Long dark curls fell onto her shoulders. Piercing violet eyes looked up at Arianne.

"_Hello my little angel…" _said the woman

"_Mother?"_ Arianne's voice sounded foreign here, as if it didn't belong.

"_Yes, my angel. It is me."_ A warm smile spread across her face, _"There is much to tell you, but so little time. First I must tell you that there is much that you don't know about your family and many dark secrets. I wish I could tell you of them, but I do not have the time or the right to share them with you. Only your father can tell you."_

"_Who is my father?"_

"_Oh I wish I could tell you that, only he canl tell you, I know he will, but Arianne you must listen to me. Your father is in danger. You must save him from himself. He is falling away as we speak. Reach out to him… save him."_

"_How can I save him if I don't even know his name?"_

"_You will know, but now I must go." _

Everything began to fade away in a blinding light. As Arianne's vision blurred she heard something… a song. It was Erik. He was singing to her… calling to her…

"_Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn to find your way in darkness…"_

The song echoed through her ears as the world around her changed. Before the light of the garden faded away she heard the voice of her mother call out one alt thing, _"Sing for your angel of music… he is there for you…"_

Soon all that was left of the garden was darkness. The garden was gone and Arianne had no idea where she was. She opened her eyes and was met with the bright light of the sun coming through the window. She quickly shut them again grimaced from the blinding light. She tried again more slowly this time and soon her eyes adjusted.

She found herself in the small room and right away she knew where she was. The room belonged to her aunt Carrie. She had once stayed here when she had come to visit her aunt a few months ago… a few months ago. Everything was so different then. It was before the horrible attack of Joseph Buquet, it all seemed so long ago.

The door opened and in came familiar faces. Brennaka was the first at her side, sitting the wooden chair next to her bed, fallowed by Christopher, Madame Giry and Erik. Erik had retrieved his mask and wig and wore them both. Smiles were on all their faces.

"How long have I've been asleep," ask Arianne

"Three days," replied Carrie. "I've hardly been able to keep your friends away from your side!"

"I'm so glad you're awake," said Brennaka excitedly. She was sitting in the wooden chair next to her bed.

"I'll call the doctor and alert him that you're awake," Madame Giry said.

Carrie and Madame Giry left the room to send for the doctor, leaving Brennaka, Erik and Christopher with Arianne.

"Arianne," said Erik softly, "we cannot put this off, the fire let many burns on your body that will heal, but your face was badly burned and… they're not sure if… its going the heal totally…"

Erik's eyes were full of pain and regret. Arianne knew he felt it was his fault for Arianne's injuries.

"Is it bad," she asked quietly.

Christopher handed her a small hand mirror and Arianne gazed at the now burned skin on the right side of her face. It was no where near as bad as Erik's, but she would probably not be accepted by the public with open arms. The burn only spread from her right eye to close to her lips and back near her right ear. Her right eyebrow was gone and would probably never grow back.

"You are still as beautiful as the first day I met you," said Christopher.

He smiled warmly at her and she knew that she would never have to be alone. She had many people who loved her for who she was, something Erik had never really known.

Arianne gave her friends a hug from her bed.

"Do you think I could have a little time with Erik," asked Arianne, "I need to speak with him."

Christopher had to practically drag Brennaka out of the room, but soon they were gone.

Erik sat in the chair that Brennaka had just vacated.

"It isn't your fault Erik," began Arianne.

"It is. I started the fire, if only she…" he stopped.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes… but no. She is like someone I once loved and I don't know what happened. I just couldn't keep her out of my mind; she haunted my every thought, tortured my very being." He turned away. "Then she betrayed me. I couldn't make sense of it. I lost all control. I was no longer myself."

"Erik. Whatever happened, it was not you," Arianne said, "I will never blame you for what happened, but will you blame yourself? Erik learn to let go, things happen and we have to move on. There is nothing else we can do, we have to continue living and live with what we have done. We make our own futures and our own lives, no one can tell us how to live, but we have to learn to live with others."

"I know, but there is just so much you don't know and things I'm not sure of myself. Arianne I'm sorry… sorry that you have to go through this. I wish I could take everything back. I'm so sorry, I did that to you."

"Erik it is not your fault. My face was injured because of a fire; you did not tell the fire to burn me, did you?"

A smile briefly spread across his face, "But fire was my all my fault."

"Erik, please try to forgive yourself. I forgive you."

"I wish it was that simple. People died in that fire and I destroyed the only home I've ever known. Forgiveness, such a simple and complex thing." So much pain was in those blue-green eyes.

Arianne opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment the door opened and Carrie came in with the doctor and Erik left the room.


	11. Chapter 10 the Cemetery

**Chapter 10**

**The Cemetery**

Over the next few days life fell into an almost normal pattern. Day by day Arianne got better and stronger. Soon all that was left were the scars on her arms and face.

The scars weren't horrible, the skin turned a bit bumpy and tight, but the color was the bad part though. The skin turned a shade of red and the skin was rather sensitive and thin.

Carrie moved them all into her larger home near the outskirts of the city. Her late husband was a very rich man and left a considerable amount of money and several homes, but Carrie chose to live in the small one for some unknown reason. The new house was much larger and had four bedrooms.

There were less people around and less distractions of the city. Yet Erik seemed to be somewhere else. Every time Arianne tried to talk to Erik he just retreated further and further into himself. He left the house at night and sometimes didn't return till morning. He talked less and less to everyone. He avoided Arianne and didn't look anyone in the eye.

One morning Brennaka and Christopher came to visit and Arianne put the situation to them for opinion.

"What is wrong with him," asked Arianne, "there is something he's not telling me. I know it."

"Maybe he's just stressed out over the fire. I don't know," said Brennaka.

"Well someone decided to buy the opera house and have started repairs on it," Christopher said changing the subject. "We have to remember he really hasn't known much outside of the opera and is may take time for him to adjust. He seems like a nice guy, but he just seems sad."

The three fell silent for a while.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for snow," asked Brennaka.

"Why do you say that?" Arianne asked.

"Look," replied Brennaka and she pointed out the window.

Arianne turned to see snowflakes falling outside. Strange it was almost March, too late for snow, but yet it was snowing. The mysterious snowflakes fell silently outside slowly building up. Everything was just getting stranger every day.

* * *

Erik wandered through the dark cemetery in the dead of night. Large tombstones surrounded him. The faces of the angels looked intimidating in the darkness. The grand mausoleum of Gustave Daae lay out before him. Memories of the day he fought Raoul and they day Christine saved him flooded back to him. Now as he looked back he regretted coming to the cemetery that day.

He continued on the long winding path until he reached a much humbler tombstone. He laid a single red rose on the white snow next to the grave. There was no black ribbon tied on it; he saw no need for it. He read the inscription on the stone:

Sophie Revelle

1848-1865

Beloved Mother and Sister

She Waits for Her Angel Still

"You left so many mysteries behind," Erik said to himself. "You left her behind and me. Why did you have to leave?"

Erik stood in the cold trying to put things together. All he could do is wonder what the answers were to the great mysteries of his life. Always mysteries, why couldn't there ever be answers for him?

* * *

Arianne opened her eyes. It was dead quiet in the house. A cold chill was in her room. She looked up and saw that somehow her window was open. She got up and crossed the room to the large window to shut it. When she put her hand on the cold pane of glass an icy hand came across her mouth.

"Do not scream little one," said a man's voice next to her ear.

Memories of Joseph's attack filled her mind. Fear flooded every part of her body. A knife was raised to her throat.

"If you scream you die," said the man, "you try to run, you die, so if were you I would keep very quiet and very still. Understand?"

Arianne nodded, eyes wide with fear.

"Now we must not be late for our little appointment with your father!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

Arianne awoke in to find herself in the cemetery. She looked around only to see tombstones and crypts. The man from her room was nowhere to be seen. She was not tied up, she could run. She got to her feet only to hear.

"Being naughty are we?" It was the man again.

He stepped out from behind a large tombstone and held the knife once more to her throat.

"I thought me agreed last night, that you wouldn't run," He said. "I should kill you that was our agreement, but seeing that I am a compassionate man I will give you another chance."

"Compassionate," Arianne said daringly. "You think kidnapping a girl from her room is compassionate?"

"Don't push my patience girl! Soon this will all be over. You father will come and you will be dead." He pressed the knife closer to her throat.

"Have you really lost all sense of dignity Jeremie," called a voice. "Have you really sunk low enough to take a young girl hostage, just so you can erect your revenge?"

Arianne knew the voice, it was Erik.

"Show yourself you coward," yelled Arianne's captor whose name seemed to be Jeremie. "Show yourself, so you can watch her die!"

A black figure came out from behind a large crypt.

"Erik," Arianne gasped.

"I've waited years for this moment," Jeremie said. "Now you get to watch this poor girl die!"

"We will settle this like gentlemen. A duel to the death! Winner takes all," Erik said. "We will end this properly."

"How heroic," Jeremie said sarcastically, "a meager attempt to save her, when you will failed to save your beloved wife so many years ago. Do you remember that day or have you chosen to run from the past and keep this poor girl in the dark?

"I will not let you a get away this time! You killed her mother, my friend, my WIFE!" Erik yelled with frustration.

Could it be possible, Arianne thought, could Erik be her father?

"Ah! Now the truth finally comes out," a smirk spread across Jeremie's face. "I can even see the family resemblance between you two. The cursed face of The Phantom of the Opera! Ha! You hava never been more than a stupid phantom hiding away from the world!"

Arianne could see the insanity in Jeremie's brown eyes and the hatred in Erik's blue-green eyes.

Erik drew his sword "Put her aside, this is between you and me!"

"Fine," replied Jeremie cooly, "pity you wouldn't get to see her die as you did your wife!"

Arianne was thrown to the ground and Erik immediately lunged at Jeremie. The two men fought furiously; swiping and jabbing at each other. Jeremie cut Erik's forearm and Erik got a piece of Jeremie's leg. Soon both men were covered in cuts and blood. The battle continued for several minutes until finally Erik cornered Jeremie between a small fence and an oversized mausoleum.

Just when Erik was going to strike the fatal blow Jeremie thrust his knife through Erik's abdomen. Erik looked down shocked to see the knife protruding from his stomach. He fell to his knees, at the mercy of an insane lunatic.

"You stole her from me and for that you deserve to die," Jeremie yelled. "She was mine! Now you die and next I will kill your daughter. Nice and slow!" An evil smirk spread across Jeremie's face.

Jeremie walked away form the dying Erik, still kneeling in the snow.

"Now my love, it's time for you to die!"


	12. Chapter 11 Secrets Revealed

**_okay!! new chptr oh yea!!! im getting close to the end now!! sadness i kno, but please leave me reveiws please please please!!! i need to kno wat you guys think!!!!!! its depressing not getting any reviews!!! please at least leave me a small little note!!! well since i hope everyon is enjoying it!! well enough of my blabbering! on with the story!!!

* * *

_****Chapter 11**

**Secrets Revealed**

Erik couldn't let him win. He had failed once to kill him and watched his beloved wife die before him; he would not let him take his daughter.

He pulled the protruding knife out and slowly got to his feet. He stumbled towards the mad man that made his life a living hell.

* * *

Arianne looked up into the fiery eyes of Jeremie. All she could see were those dark eyes as she looked into the eyes of her killer. Then all of a sudden his eyes widened and his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. He gasped for air then he just fell over, dead, a knife protruding from his back. Erik wheezed above him as he watched Jeremie die, you can kill me, but you will never kill my family.

Erik fell to his knees again. Arianne rushed to his side. He fell back into her arms, his blood staining the white snow and Arianne's clothes red.

"Erik you can't die, please try to hold on," Arianne said desperately.

"Arianne," he said softly, "I'm dying and there's nothing I can do, but I must at least tell you the truth about who you are and who I was."

Tears fell from Arianne's face.

"I must tell you what happened years ago. She discovered me in one of the secret passageways in the opera house. I tried to run, but she wouldn't let me. We became friends and she taught me have to live, how to be a normal person. Soon we fell in love. Your mother and I loved each other deeply and were secretly married, but she was promised to another man, Jeremie.

Then she disappeared and for months I searched desperately for her. Finally your aunt Carrie told me about the situation and where to find you mother. She was living with Jeremie against her will and he threatened to kill her if she left. Jeremie was obsessed with her and when he found out about us, he was furious."

He paused to catch his breath

"One day she escaped from his grasp and met me in secret in the dead of night, but he found us. He was drunk. He said he'd rather see her dead than with me, so he killed her right in front of me. I was young, so I fought him there and nearly killed him, but he slunked away like the coward he is.

For years I was lost without her… I saw no reason to go on living… but then there was Christine… she saved me… she provided a distraction and soon I found myself desperate for someone to love me again… I became like the animal Jeremie was… obsessed. Then months ago I found you… you wore your mother's necklace and I knew she sent you here for a reason… but Sophie never told me about a child… now I see why Jeremie was so angry… it makes me sad that he knew more than I… Arianne… I'm sorry."

"Erik, please try to hold on. I just found you, please don't leave me," Arianne said through her tears.

"There is… no more you… can do… it is my time… she is waiting for me," It was getting harder for him to speak. He was slipping away. "Do you have the… angel I gave you?"

"Of course, I always have it with me." She pulled the tiny angel out of a small pocket in her gown.

"Keep it with you always…," he put his hands around her leaving a small amount of blood on the angel, "and I will always… be there for you… now sing… sing… for… me…"

Arianne sang the only song she could think of, the song Erik had sang to her when she was lost between worlds and now she sang for him as he left this world behind.

"_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
_

_Who will be there for you,  
comfort and care for you?  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
_

_Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
_

_So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
_

_Learn to be lonely  
Life can be lived  
Life can be loved  
Alone."_

Arianne sang with all her heart. Soon Erik was gone and Arianne was left alone in the blood red snow, sobbing.


	13. Chapter 12 Life or Death

_**dum dum dumm duuuummmmmmmmm!!! did you really think i was going to kill of erik?!?! NO WAY!! well actually i considered it and almost killed myself trying to answer that question and i nearly did kill him, but t he must live on for arianne!!! on with the story!!!!**_

**Chapter 12**

**Life or Death**

Erik fell away. He was no longer himself. He was not alive, but he wasn't dead; he was somewhere inbetween.

A white fog filled with light surrounded him. Then a song met his ears… he couldn't recognize the voice, but he knew the song. It was her song…

"_Never dreamed out in the world, _

_There are arms to hold you, _

_You've always known, _

_Your heart was on its own…"_

The song resounded around him. The voice was so beautiful he couldn't keep his mind on anything else. Then another voice came out of the mist.

"_Go back to her Erik, you cannot leave her behind… she needs you and she calls for you."_ The shape a person materialized out of the fog.

It was a woman, violet eyes bright. _"Hello my love."_

"_Sophia? How can this be? Am I…"_ he didn't finish.

"_No,"_ she said, _"Not yet. Her song is the only thing keeping you a live. Do not leave out daughter Erik, go back to her."_

"_What about you?"_ he asked eyes full of desperation.

"_I will remain here, my place is here and I will wait for the day you and our daughter to return."_

"_So laugh in your lonliness,_

_Child of the wilderness,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone…"_

"_I don't want to leave you," _Erik said

"_I want you here too Erik," _she said_, "but Arianne needs you more. I will be here waiting, do not leave her. She needs you and she calls for you. She is singing for you…"_

Erik looked into her violet eyes and saw the love and longing in them. He knew he could not stay, Sophie was right Arianne need him more and one day he would meet his wife again, but today was not that day.

He put his large hands around her delicate fingers. _"One day we will be together, all of us, a family. Please wait for us…"_

"_Learn to be lonely_

_Life can be lived_

_Life can be loved_

_Alone…"_

"_You must go," _Sophie said_, "there isn't much time. Her song has ended and soon you will die, you must go before it is too late."_

Erik watched as Sophie began to fade away into the fog. He closed his eyes and let himself fade away.

* * *

Erik was gone… it couldn't be true… it just… couldn't be… true. 

"Why did you have to leave me so soon?" Arianne wispered quietly, "I barley knew you."

Tears fell down her check, blood was staining her dress and the angel was still in Erik's hands. She took his hands to retrieve the small angel. Then Erik grabbed her hand. "Don't give up on me… yet… my dear," he said softly.

"You're… alive? It can't be… you were… I saw…"

"You saved… me. I couldn't leave you here… she sent me back…"

"Who?" She paused, "It doesn't matter you're alive!"

"I may be alive," he said face full of pain, "but I'm still injured."

Arianne looked around desprately for a way to get Erik without causing further injury. All that was around was tombstones and the stiff, cold body of Jeremie. She would have but no choice but stand Erik up and help out of the cemtery.

"Erik, the only way to get you out of here is to walk. I will support you all I can, but how far is the entrance?"

"It is too far… I will bleed to death before… we get there, the only way is for you go on your own… and find help. I left Cesar near the gate… ride him home… and bring help. He is swift and reliable… but you will not be able to ride side saddle… if you wish to get anywhere quickly."

"No we will find another way. Don't make me leave you!"

"It is the only… way. You must go. Be brave, I know you can do this… you are just… like your mother."

Arianne looked into the eyes of her father, his eyes were full of suffering and she knew he was in a lot of pain.

"I will be back as soon as I can," she said, "Do not give up, I will return with help." With that she ran off towards the gate.

As soon as Arianne was out of sight Erik let himself give in a little to the horendous pain. The bleeding had slowed, but he knew he was in for rough wait for Arianne's return.

* * *

The world around him began to spin and he could feel himself beginning to let go. Then he heard her voice. 

"_Do not leave her… she needs you… fight for her."_

"I can't," he said to the voice.

"_Yes you can! Do not leave our daughter alone."_

Erik fought through the pain and dragged himself up against a large tombstone. He couldn't stay awake he had no more strength. He needed to rest.

"Please be swift Arianne," he wispered to himself and he closed his eyes.

* * *

Arianne drove the horse as fast as he could go. She took a short cut through the woods. Branches and twigs scratched her arms and face, but she continued on. 

The sun hid behind clouds and sloomy shadows were all around her, threatening to shallow her up. Strange voices surrounded her and she urged Cesar faster. She couldn't find they way out. This wasn't turning out to be much of a short cut.

"_Fallow your heart…" _said a voice.

Arianne slowed Cesar to a halt in the middle of a small clearing

"_This way my pet…"_ came a voice to her right.

"_No head towards the great oak…"_ came another.

_"Come this way... Come this way..."_ came a voice to her right

Arianne turned in all directions. Voices alsulted her with directions, her mind became confused. There were just to many voices.

_Find the one that speaks truth_ she tought to herself. She closed her eyes. The voices disappeared, except fr one.

"_Arianne fallow your heart…"_ It was her mother's voice. _"Your heart will lead you home…"_

Arianne opened her eyes and urged Cesar straight and soon they exited the trees and her aunt's home lay in view. Arianne drove Cesar through a small field and onto the road. She pushed the horse faster for the last strech of the jorney.

Arianne practically jumped off Cesar when they reached the house. She stumbled and fell on her way to the door. She knew Erik would not last much longer and she burst through the door.

Everyone was seated in the parlor, Madame Giry, Aunt Carrie, Christopher, Brennaka and even Christopher's parents. All wore grim faces and all looked as if they had lost a lot of sleep.

Arianne stubled into the room and they gasped when they saw her. She must have looked aweful with her scarred face, scratched arms and blood stained gown. She ignored their atonished faces and she tried to explain Erik's situation.

"Erik," she panted, "is hurt… in the cemtery… he needs… help. I have… to… get back… to… him… I... have... to... get... back..." Then she fainted.


	14. Chapter 13 the Road Ahead

**_okay this is really bitter-sweet!! im happy that ive finally finished my first fanfic, but sad to know thats its done!! i might write a sequel, but i want to explore some more writing. well heres the last chpter and hope you all enjoyed the story!!_**

**Chpater 13**

**The Road Ahead**

Arianne awoke with start. She was back in her bedroom in her aunt's house. Her clothes had been changed and her arms bandaged. Moonlight streamed through her window as she took in her surroundings.

Brennaka lay asleep in one of the large arm chairs across the room, her blonde frizzy hair make a mess of itself. Arianne though about waking her, but decided to let her sleep and go in search of Erik herself.

Arianne took her robe out of the wardrobe and silently exited the room. The house was quiet and dart, except for the parlor. Arianne stood outside the door and press her right ear to cold wooden surface.

"That is all I can do for him Madame," came an old man's voice, "all you can do now is is hope and pray he pulls through. It will be a miracle if he makes it through the night. It's a wonder he's still alive at that! That knife should have killed him… well he's a fighter that's for sure."

"Thank you Dr. Colin," came Carrie's voice, "You may go now, I will contact you if anything should happen and thank you for coming out on such short notice."

"Oh, it is nothing Madame. No one can decide when they get sick or hurt, so I'm always ready. Good evening… or should I saw good morning? Well I must be off."

Arianne backed away from the door and heade towards the stairs. She silently ran up them and headed towards erik's room. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside.

Erik lay on his bed sleeping. His breathing was short and jagged. His torso had been wraped in bandages, which wew now stained in blood. His mask and wig had been removed and Arianne gazed across the deformed skin of his face.

She crossed the room and sat on his bed and watched him as he struggled to stay alive. She looked down at him. His hair was light brown, almost blonde, just like hers.

A tear fell down her face and landed on his chest. He opened his eyes. She closely at them and saw the exact mixture between blues and green.

"Arianne…" he breathed slowly.

"You need you rest Erik. Go back to sleep."

"I won't… leave… you…" he closed his eyes again and fell into a troubled sleep.

Arianne couldn't forget those eyes. Her eyes were exactly the same. He was her father, no doubt. It was hard to see any other simalarities, because of Erik's deformity… well Arianne had that too, but her scars were caused by the fire. Erik just needed her right now and she knew she could not dwell on family ties.

Arianne sat down in a large armchair that over looked Erik's bed. She planned to sit and wait for him to wake again, but soon she drifted into sleep.

* * *

She was in the garden again. This tiem the sun hid behid large dark clouds and a myerious fog lay around her. She ran through the trees to the large rock where her mother had sat the last time she had visited.

"_Mama?"_ she called.

"_I'm here child," _came the reply, _"Come to the stream. Fallow the path to your right through the trees."_

Arianne didn't remember a pather being there, but when she looked there it was plain as day. She walk onto the path and into a thickt of trees. It was very dark and cold. It had been warm and sunny the last time she was here.

Soon she came to the stream. The stream glowed with a brillant blue light as if the water itself was alive. A women in a black cloak was standing next to the streem.

"_Mother?"_ Arianne asked.

"_Yes my dear, it is I."_ The women took of her hood and it was clearly Sophia. _"Some and help with this my child."_

Arianne joinded her mother next to the stream.

"_Give me your necklace," _Sophia said. _"and hold this." _Arianne was handed two small glass tear shaped bottles with long leather strings to be used to wear the bottles around the neck.

Arianne took of her heart shaped necklace and handed it to her mother.

"_What is this for?"_ Arianne asked.

"_I will tell you very soon," _replied her mother plainly.

Sophia cupped the necklace in both hands and gently summerged them under the clear water. The later around Sophia's hands began to glow fainly. After about thirty seconds Sophia roved her hands from the water, but they were not wet and the necklace was now glowing with the same strange light as the stream.

Sophia returned the necklace to Arianne and Arianne handed her the two tear shaped bottles. Sophia knet again and filled the small bottles with the strangle glowing water. She put two small stoppers into the top of the bottles and gave them to Arianne again.

"_Arianne, do you know what this stream is?" _asked Sophia.

"_No, mother." _

"_It is river of the night," _she said. _"The water provides the small amout of light needed in the night to keep the world in balance. The water can also heal any wound or scar" _She said with a smile as she gently caressed Arianne's scarred face.

"_So it can heal me and Erik?" _she asked.

"_Yes, but it cannot heal Erik's deformity. That was something he was born with and the water and powerless to correct. Just pour this water onto any wound and it will heal much faster and can save anyone's life. You only need a drop or two, for it to work. One bottle is enough for you and Erik. The second use it wisely."_

"_Why did you put my necklace in the water?"_

"_For when ever you get lost in the night. it will guide you through the blackest of darkness. I must go now my love." _

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_Yes, but when you do we will never be apart again. Untill then be strong and take care of your father…"_

"_What if he meets someone new and…"_

"_Just rememer what makes you happy makes me happy."_

Sophia wrapped her arms around her daughter and soon everything faded away.

* * *

The next few months were the happiest Arianne could remember. Erik recovered quickly and she turned 16 with her father by her side. Her face was restored to its orignal form and everyone just seemed happier.

One of the happiest days was when Erik was beginning to recover. He was sitting in his bed scetching something. Arianne slowly crossed the room. She sat down at the foot of his bed.

He looked up from his work and smiled.

"Hello Arianne," he said.

"Good morning Erik. It seems you are getting better."

"Yes, I feel much better this morning."

"Erik, there is something I must ask you."

"What is it," he asked setting his scetch pad aside.

"I already know the answer, but I just need you to say it. Are you truly my father?"

Erik paused for a moment and glaced over at his scetch pad for a moment.

"Yes," he said finally, "but I really didn't know abything untill shortly before you were kidnapped."

He looked up at her hopefully and Arianne just smiled at him warmly. A new smile spread across Erik's face and his eyes were full of love.

"You are my lost angel," he said, "and I will never lose you again."

They pulled each other into a loving embrace, untill Erik winced in pain from his still healing injury, and pulled away.

"Erik there is one more thing," Arianne said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"May I call you Papa?"

"Nothing would make me happier! Here I want you to have this."

He pulled two pieces of paper out of a leather folder and handed it to her. It was a beautiful drawing of Erik, Sophia and Arianne standing together… as… a family. Tear began to well up in Arianne's eyes as she gazed across the faces on th page.

"It is beautiful Papa… thank you. I will keep it forever," Arianne said happily.

"On the other page is a song I wrote long ago for you mother. She used to sing it all the time. She was never a wonderful singer, but she good no the less, but you Arianne. You surpass all that I have heard before, even… Christine."

More tears threatened to spill over as she looked at the other page and was met with this song:

"**The Last Words You Said to Me**

Somewhere in time I know,  
Darling you'll come back to me.  
Roses will bloom again,  
But Spring feels like eternity.  
In your kiss it wasn't goodbye.  
You are still the reason why.

I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever"  
Were the last words you said to me.

And when the morning comes,  
My hands still reach out for you.  
Some things remain the same,  
There is nothing I can do.  
I can barely get through the day  
Ever since you went away.

I can hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever"  
Were your last words to me...

Heaven help us cross this endless sea  
With starlight above to guide you to me.  
Waves crushing on distant shores,  
They're calling our names forever more.

And I still hear you whispering in the silence of my room,  
My heart still surrenders like the sun to the moon.  
I can barely stand this aching, burning endlessly.  
"Love me now forever"  
Were the last words you said to me."

Life would be hard and Arianne there would be many more trails ahead of her, but she had her father, her aunt and her friends to help her through. She was no longer lost and she had a family to care for her. No matter where life would take her she would confront it with all her strength and if she fell she had others to hold her up and carry her and that's all that mattered.

_**Fin**_

_"What is Lost_

_Can be Found_

_Life, Love, Music, and Sound"_

_--Bailey Read_

_a.k.a. phantomgirl27_


End file.
